


Far Away

by Fede_nella_Luna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, written before s03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_nella_Luna/pseuds/Fede_nella_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future-fic: Derek torna a casa dopo lunga giornata di lavoro e guardando Stiles dormire ripensa all'inizio della loro storia.</p>
<p>One-shot inspirata da Far Away dei Nickelback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away

**Far Away**

 

Derek aprì la porta della stanza, fermandosi sulla soglia. La sagoma di uno Stiles addormentato faceva bella figura di sé sdraiato su quasi tutto il letto a due piazze. Cercando di non svegliarlo, l’Alfa entrò nella camera, togliendosi l’uniforme e riponendola con cura nell’armadio. La cosa che sembrava aver sconvolto di più l’umano, al suo ritorno dal college, era stato il fatto che Derek fosse diventato un poliziotto. Per il licantropo era invece sembrata una scelta logica: qualcuno che fosse a conoscenza del sovrannaturale sarebbe stato utile nelle forze dell’ordine, ed in questo modo poteva tenere d’occhio  lo Sceriffo. Stiles, dopo l’iniziale stupore, aveva riso, biascicando tra le risate qualcosa che assomigliava a un “ma eri  stato arrestato” e “mio padre te lo ha davvero lasciato fare?”.  L’Alfa ghignò, pensando all’effetto che _ora_ quella uniforme aveva sull’umano: pura e semplice eccitazione. Tuttavia, Derek ancora non riusciva a capire come quel ragazzino iperattivo, geniale ma imbranato si fosse trasformato, rimanendo sempre uguale nel profondo, nell’uomo confidente e sicuro di sé che era andato a cercarlo, non appena ristabilitosi in città, per dirgli ciò che provava, senza paura. Ricordava ancora quel giorno come se fosse ieri…

_“Derek, so che c’è sempre stata questa ‘alchimia’ tra di noi. Nessuno dei due si è mai spinto oltre, ognuno per le proprie ragioni, ma questi quattro anni lontano da casa, passati a fare nuove esperienze, a conoscere nuova gente e visitare luoghi stupendi mi hanno fatto comprendere che ogni cosa nella vita vale la pena di essere vissuta, solo così non si avranno mai rimorsi. Ciò che voglio dire è che tu mi piaci, non solo per quello schianto di corpo che ti ritrovi, ma per la persona che sei dentro. Se c’è ancora questa connessione tra di noi, io voglio darle la possibilità di diventare qualcosa di più grande. E tu?” Stiles lo fissò, occhi ambra pieni di speranza e determinazione._

_Derek si sentì come se all’improvviso gli venisse donata la possibilità di vivere appieno la sua vita: certo, ora aveva un lavoro, il branco era più unito che mai, ma si era sempre sentito in qualche modo solo, mai completamente o veramente felice. Soprattutto perché pensava sempre a ciò che Stiles avrebbe dette o fatto in determinate situazioni, o nelle cose di tutti i giorni. Provava da anni qualcosa per Stiles, ma non aveva mai agito, perché pensava che l’umano meritasse di meglio, e soprattutto meritasse di avere la possibilità di conoscere la vita al di fuori di Beacon Hills. Ma se era questo che il ragazzo, ormai diventato uomo, di fronte a lui voleva, allora Derek avrebbe lottato con tutto sé stesso per far sì che tra loro le cose funzionassero. Per questo rispose, senza esitazione, “Lo voglio anch’io”._

 

Sorridendo, l’Alfa tornò al presente. Era passato un anno da quel momento, un anno fatto di amore, felicità e dolcezza, condito da litigate, discussioni e porte in faccia. Tutto ciò che avevano affrontato in quei mesi li aveva resi uniti, e Derek ora non poteva fare a meno di pensare di essere l’uomo più felice del mondo, guardando il suo ragazzo mormorare qualcosa nel sonno. Il licantropo spense la luce, e con delicatezza spostò il corpo dell’umano, stringendolo poi a sé sotto le coperte. Stiles aprì un occhio, per poi richiuderlo bisbigliando un “Bentornato, Sourwolf” e riaddormentarsi contro il petto di Derek. Con un ultimo sorriso, il lupo rispose dolcemente “Buonanotte, piccolo mio”, per poi lasciarsi cullare dal battito del suo umano fino ad addormentarsi.

 

**_Keep breathing,_ **

**_Hold on to me and never let me go._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, questa one-shot è nata sull’ispirazione del momento e dedicata a Illucesco, per ringraziarla, ma il bisogno di fluff era tutto unicamente mio. Il titolo e la frase finale sono tratti dalla canzone Far Away dei Nickelback, che per me rappresenta la canzone Sterek in assoluto, e su cui meditavo da tempo di scrivere una ff. Grazie per aver letto e alla prossima, L.


End file.
